


Heiß geliebt

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jetzt hatten sie Zeit. Zeit nur für sie beide und sonst nichts.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9. Türchen zum Tatort-Adventskalender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heiß geliebt

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. Türchen zum [Tatort und Polizeiruf-Adventskalender 2015](http://anja79.livejournal.com/18739.html#t77363/)
> 
>    
>  **Bingoprompt:** Kamin  
>  **WARNUNG:** Smut!  
>  Möp, bin etwas unsicher, ob das jetzt echt so passt für einen Adventskalender, so mit Smut und so... Aber ich kann es jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern :-D  
> Wer ausschließlich Fluffiges in der Adventszeit wünscht, der sollte das Türchen halt zulassen. Aber ich dachte mir irgendwie auch, dass zu viel Zucker ja auch nicht so gut ist, nicht? Und ich weiß, wovon ich rede, haha ;-).  
> Obwohl - ein bisschen kuschelig wird es auch hier...
> 
> Ansonsten:  
> Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht so genau, was es mit der Geschichte auf sich hat, irgendwie hab ich immer das Gefühl, da passt etwas nicht oder fehlt was oder so. Aber ich sehe nicht, was... Deshalb muss das jetzt so gehen :-)

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

"Jetzt mach doch mal hinne!" Thiel trat ungeduldig und zitternd vor Kälte von einem Fuß auf den anderen, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben und die Schultern bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen, während Boerne in aller Ruhe den Schlüssel aus der Manteltasche fischte.

"Da drinnen ist es jetzt auch nicht viel wärmer als hier draußen, mach dir da mal keine falschen Hoffnungen.", erklärte Boerne  stumpf und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss ihres Ferienhauses.

Warum schlotterte der eigentlich nicht so? Dem musste doch genauso kalt sein. War das wieder mal nur dieser ach so tollen Selbstbeherrschung zu verdanken, mit Hilfe derer laut Boerne alle möglichen und unmöglichen körperlichen Reaktionen ohne Weiteres kontrollierbar waren? Weil am Körperbau konnte es ja nicht liegen.

Selbstbeherrschung, pfff. Konnte schon sein, dass Boerne damit alle möglichen Dinge unter Kontrolle haben mochte, aber bei einer Sache, da konnte der andere behaupten was er wollte, bei einer Sache war es mit seiner Beherrschung nicht besonders weit her. Thiel grinste und schob Boerne ungeduldig vor sich her durch die Tür.

Im Bett jedenfalls hatte Boerne bislang jedesmal recht schnell klein beigegeben, um es mal diplomatisch auszudrücken. Nicht, dass er da in ihrer zugegeben noch recht jungen Beziehung schon auf so viele Gelegenheiten zurückblicken hätte können, leider nein, aber die wenigen Male, in denen sie sich bereits näher gekommen waren, hatte sich Boernes Selbstbeherrschung jedes Mal erstaunlich schnell in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst und das im allerwörtlichsten Sinne. Manchmal reichte schon ein Kuss im rechten Moment und der andere konnte das Wort Selbstbeherrschung nicht einmal mehr buchstabieren.

Thiel durchfuhr ein heißes Kribbeln beim bloßen Gedanken daran, wie unfassbar schnell Boerne sich vergessen konnte. Und das nur, weil Thiel ihn ein wenig berührte.

  
Der andere hatte aber auch verdammt lange auf ihn gewartet, das wusste Thiel inzwischen. Und jetzt war es eben so, dass er endlich das in den Händen halten konnte, was er die ganze Zeit still begehrt hatte und da konnte selbst einer wie Boerne mal alles loslassen.

Thiel schluckte.

Irgendwie fand er das immer noch unglaublich. Dass Boerne ihn so sehr wollte. Sich ihm so bedingungslos hingab. Ihm so sehr vertraute. So lange so beharrlich ausgehalten und hartnäckig seine Nähe gesucht hatte, bis Thiel endlich auch auf den Trichter gekommen war und er Boerne verstanden hatte und sich selbst auch. All diese komischen Gefühle in ihm drin, die er immer nicht kapiert hatte, die nicht sein konnten, die er für abwegig erklärt hatte und peinlich, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit über schon einen Sinn gehabt hatten.

Es hatte gedauert. Verlorene Zeit.

Aber vielleicht musste man manchmal ja erst irgendetwas verlieren um dann etwas anderes gewinnen zu können. Vielleicht war das manchmal so im Leben. Und vielleicht forderte die große Liebe eben manchmal ihren Preis, kostete Zeit. Aber vielleicht war es das auch wert. Nein. Ganz sicher. Ganz sicher war das, was er mit Boerne hatte, es wert. Ganz sicher.

 

"Siehst du, wie ich gesagt habe, hier dri-" Thiel hatte achtlos die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen und erstickte Boernes zweifelhafte Triumphrede im Keim, indem er ihn ganz plötzlich ganz fest in den Arm nahm. _Ganz sicher._

 

"Ich lieb' dich so.", flüsterte Thiel gegen Boernes Mantelkragen und er spürte, wie Boerne tief einatmete und ihn an sich drückte.

Er tat sich für gewöhnlich schwer mit verbalen Liebesbekundungen und er wusste, dass er Boerne viel zu selten sagte, dass er ihn liebte und wie sehr. Aber jetzt gerade, hier in diesem saukalten Vorraum mit Boerne, der mal wieder Recht gehabt hatte und das natürlich schon wieder meterweit heraushängen lassen hatte wollen, der anscheinend nicht einmal zu frieren brauchte, wenn er es nicht wollte, dieser eingebildete Arsch, da hatte er einfach nicht anders können.

Boerne küsste Thiels Haar und Thiel spürte, wie sich ein paar Strähnen ein wenig unter den Lippen verwirrten, als Boerne lächelte.

"Ich dich auch.", hauchte Boerne und Thiel war mit einem Mal viel wärmer.

Einige Sekunden standen sie so, hielten sich, wärmten sich, hatten sich.

 

Doch so schön die Umarmung auch war, es war nun mal um sie herum trotz allem sehr kalt und die dicken Mäntel störten irgendwie auch beim in den Arm nehmen.

"Lass uns mal 'n Feuerchen machen, damit wir irgendwann mal noch unsere Sachen ausziehen können heute.", schlug Thiel deshalb vor.

"Aha?" Boerne drückte sich ein Stück von ihm weg und sah ihn schelmisch grinsend an.

"Äh, also, ich meine halt unsere Jacken und so. Erstmal."

Weiter als die Jacken hatte er gerade tatsächlich nicht gedacht. Aber Boerne hatte das anscheinend etwas anders verstanden und da war er irgendwie dann doch ein bisschen verlegen geworden. Er flirtete eigentlich nie so direkt, hatte er ja auch jetzt nicht getan, nicht wissentlich zumindest, das war einfach nicht sein Ding und jetzt hatte Boerne auch noch so gegrinst und das war auch der Grund, warum er das eigentlich immer vermied. Weil er sich da immer irgendwie komisch bei vorkam.

Trotz allem hatte Boerne ja im Grunde mit seiner Reaktion den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so schlimm, dass Boerne ihn überinterpretiert hatte. Nein, schlimm war es ganz bestimmt nicht, er merkte ja selbst, wie gerne er auch mal wieder ... Das letzte Mal war einfach schon verdammt lange her. Zumindest mit der Elle von frisch Verliebten gemessen. Und überhaupt hatten sie bislang viel zu selten ...

Vielleicht sollte er das mit der Verlegenheit besser schnellstens mal wieder vergessen, wenn er in absehbarer Zeit, also quasi demnächst dann, beziehungsweise bald, sehr bald, mal wieder etwas mit Boerne machen wollte.

"Hm, klar, unsere Jacken, was auch sonst." Boerne grinste weiter, dann küsste er ihn kurz und ging in die kleine Wohnstube zu dem offenen Kamin, den sie gestern bei ihrer Ankunft gleich schon angeschürt hatten und der für eine mollige Wärme und einen gemütlichen Abend gesorgt hatte.

Gemütlich, ja, der Abend war wirklich gemütlich gewesen und schön war es auch gewesen, auch ohne Sex. Es war schön gewesen, einfach bei Boerne im Arm zu liegen und in die Flammen zu schauen und Zeit zu haben und einschlafen zu können in dem Wissen, dass morgen auch noch Zeit war, viel Zeit, und dass man nichts überstürzen musste, sondern einfach mal warten konnte, bis alles passte und man nicht müde war und abgespannt und sich gehetzt fühlte, weil es das nicht gab, Zeit, so wie zuletzt immer.

Jetzt hatten sie Zeit. Zeit nur für sie beide und sonst nichts.

 

Ein verlängertes Wochenende wollten sie hier verbringen. Das hatten sie sich mehr als verdient und das brauchten sie auch, weil sie so etwas genau genommen noch nie gehabt hatten, mehr als ein paar mickrige halbaufmerksame Stunden am Stück.

  
Sie hatten sich nämlich kaum gefunden gehabt, hatten kaum den ersten Kuss und die erste gemeinsame Nacht verarbeitet gehabt, da war der Alltag in Gestalt einer Mordserie noch nie dagewesenen Ausmaßes und mit einer Wucht über sie hereingebrochen, dass es ein Wunder gewesen war, dass sie sich darüber nicht gleich wieder verloren hatten.

Sie hatten sich über Wochen hinweg mehr oder weniger immer nur im Vorbeigehen gesehen, ständig begleitet von Hektik und Aufregung, voll fokussiert, angespannt, unausgeschlafen, gereizt.  
Bis zur Erschöpfung hatten sie gearbeitet und sollten über all dem auch noch zusätzlich ihre gerade beginnende Beziehung nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

Sie zehrten also von jedem Kuss, jeder kleinen Berührung, die der ganze Wahnsinn ihnen ließ oder die sie sich einfach nahmen zwischendurch. Und vor allem zehrten sie von den viel zu seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen sie mal nicht sofort einschliefen, wenn sie sich abends zusammen hingelegt hatten, sondern sie noch beieinanderlagen und einfach mal alles um sich herum vergaßen und sich nur um sich kümmerten. Sich erforschten, neckten, lachten, schmeckten, kitzelten, beatmeten, bissen, stöhnten, kamen. In denen Boerne willenlos war und sich hingab und Thiel ihm seine Liebe gestand ohne es sagen zu müssen.

 

Aber jetzt war das alles vorbei. Sie hatten den Fall erfolgreich zu den Akten gelegt und jetzt waren sie hier, nur sie beide und viel Zeit und dieses kleine gemütliche Häuschen, in dem es leider nur gerade gar nicht so gemütlich war, weil einfach viel zu kalt. Aber auch das würde sich gleich ändern. Boerne hockte schon vor dem Ofen und sicher würde es gleich anfangen zu knistern und zu knacken. Thiel wurde allein beim Gedanken an ein schönes Kaminfeuer und einen ganzen Abend und eine ganze Nacht und noch einen Tag und noch einen Abend und noch eine Nacht und überhaupt ein ganzes Leben mit Boerne wärmer.

 

"Also, das wird hier noch etwas dauern.", hörte er Boerne aus dem Wohnzimmer sagen, während er gerade seinen Mantel aufhängte und die Schuhe auszog. "Am besten du gehst erstmal unter die Dusche, dann kommst du schonmal auf Temperatur, und ich kümmer mich hier um das Feuer. Da muss erstmal ausgeascht werden, sonst wird das nichts."

Thiel hörte Boerne im Ofen herumstochern und seufzte. Na toll. Er hasste es zu frieren und er hasste es zu warten, er hatte gedacht, dass Boerne so wie gestern eben fix ein Feuerchen machen könnte und dann hätten sie schön gemütlich ein wenig ... oder auch ein wenig mehr ... auf dem Sofa, oder dem Boden, oder im Bett ... es war ihm beinah egal, wo, Hauptsache, sie würden überhaupt mal wieder. Hoffentlich machte Boerne da jetzt nicht eine Wissenschaft draus und hockte nachher, wenn er aus der Dusche kam, immer noch in seinem Mantel vor dem Ofen und es war nichts passiert, weil die Holzscheite die falsche Kantenlänge hatten oder seine Berechnung zum Aufschichten der Späne und Scheite nicht aufgegangen war.

 

Vielleicht könnte er ja ...

... mal ein wenig die Sache mit dem Flirten üben.

 

Er ging zu Boerne, ging hinter ihm in die Hocke, schlang seine Arme um ihn und küsste sanft seinen Nacken.

"Und wenn du erstmal mit mir unter die Dusche gehst?", raunte er gegen den Streifen Haut zwischen Mantelkragen und Haarspitzen.

"Nichts da!", kam es da wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Boerne, der bereits eifrig dabei war, die Asche zusammenzuschieben. "Du gehst duschen, ich mach das Feuer und wenn du fertig bist, ist es hier wunderbar warm. Ich steig dann auch noch schnell unters warme Wasser und dann ... " - Boerne hielt jetzt in seinen Bewegungen inne und wurde leiser - "... können wir es uns ja gemütlich machen."

Nachdem die ersten Worte etwas unsanft in Thiels Magengrube gelandet waren und er das mit dem Flirten schon fast wieder bereut hatte, hatten ihn die letzten ganz sanft über den Bauch nach unten gestreichelt. Ihm wurde ganz warm um die Ohren und er lächelte in die kurzen dunklen Haare unter seinen Lippen und spürte Boernes Hand, die sich über seine gelegt hatte.

"Na gut. Überzeugt." Er drückte Boerne noch einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf, stützte sich auf dessen Schultern auf und drückte sich hoch.

 

***

 

Thiel legte gerade Holz nach, als Boerne aus dem Bad zurückkam. Nur im Bademantel, so wie er auch, zumindest ging Thiel nach Boernes Ankündigung von vorhin mal ganz optimistisch davon aus, dass er genauso wie er selbst nichts weiter drunter trug. Hoffentlich lag er da nicht falsch.

Er schaute ein zweites Mal auf, als der andere an ihm vorbeiging und dabei mit einer Hand frech durch sein Haar wühlte. Thiel rollte grinsend mit den Augen und warf noch schnell das Stück Holz, das er in der Hand hielt, in die knisternden Flammen und stand dann auf. Er drehte sich zu Boerne um, der sich hinter ihm auf das flauschige Fell vor dem Sofa gesetzt hatte und mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihn wartete. Thiel lächelte und sein Herz klopfte. Endlich.

 

Er kniete sich zwischen Boernes Beine, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und fuhr langsam nach oben zu seinem Gesicht. Sah ihn an, ganz nackt wirkte er ohne die Brille, ausgeliefert irgendwie. Die Haare waren nur trockengerubbelt und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Das war niedlich, irgendwie. Die Wangen rosig vom warmen Wasser und vom Kaminfeuer und vielleicht auch ein wenig von ihm. Vielleicht. Das Lächeln warm und weich und auf ihn wartend, nur auf ihn. Nicht irgendwie und nicht vielleicht, sondern ohne jeden Zweifel.

 

Thiel küsste Boerne, ganz behutsam. Ließ sich Zeit. Atmete den Geruch von Duschgel und Shampoo ein und den, der darunter lag und so viel purer war und so viel besser, auch wenn es nach Stolz und nach Eitelkeit und Unnahbarkeit roch, aber das schreckte ihn schon lange nicht mehr ab. Genauso wie all die beleidigten Schnütchen und endlosen Neckereien, die unverschämte Neugier und an Leichtsinn grenzende Furchtlosigkeit und diese unfassbare Sturheit, die ihn immer die Augen hatten verdrehen lassen oder den Vogel zeigen oder kopfschüttelnd schmunzeln. Das war auch jetzt noch so, aber während er früher an diesem Punkt wieder ausgeatmet hatte und gegangen war, blieb er jetzt und sog weiter die Luft ein. Weil es ganz tief unter allem Offensichtlichen nach den Spuren jahrelanger Einsamkeit und verzweifelter Sehnsucht roch, nach tiefem Vertrauen und absoluter Sicherheit und nach Ehrlichkeit und Liebe, so unendlich viel Liebe. Aber das konnte man nur riechen, wenn man richtig tief einatmete und richtig tief einatmen konnte man nur, wenn da viel Platz war in einem, wenn das lange Alleinsein einen selbst ausgesaugt hatte und nur noch ein Vakuum übrig war. Und Boerne hatte irgendwann einmal beim Piksen mit seinem Finger zwischen seine Rippen ein Loch in seine Seele gebohrt und ab da hatte er dann nicht mehr weglaufen können und hatte angefangen, die Leere in sich drin ganz automatisch mit Boerne zu füllen. Mit wem auch sonst. 

Und wenn ihn anfangs auch so vieles an Boerne in die Flucht getrieben hatte, am Ende war er doch wieder bei Boerne angekommen. An seinem Bestimmungsort. Und es hatte dafür eigentlich nur einen einzigen tiefen Atemzug gebraucht.

 

Und während Thiel wieder ausatmete, umfasste Boerne sein Gesicht, küsste zurück, einmal und noch einmal und noch einmal und beim nächsten Mal stieß seine Zunge vorsichtig gegen Thiels Lippen. Thiel machte seinen Mund ein wenig auf und lehnte sich gegen Boerne und ihre Münder öffneten sich weiter und ihre Zungen glitten tiefer. Thiel spürte das Blut warm durch seinen Körper rauschen und in seiner Mitte zusammenfließen. Er streichelte über Boernes Kopf und ließ die noch feuchten Haare zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchgleiten und in dem Moment wurde ihm fast schmerzlich klar, wie sehr er Boerne in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatte, wie wenig das Bedürfnis nach dem anderen durch die viel zu selten ausgelebte Nähe gedeckt worden war.

Boerne schlüpfte währenddessen mit den Händen unter Thiels Bademantel und zog mit den Fingern ruhige Bahnen auf seiner Brust hinunter zum Bauch, wo er mit sicheren Griffen den Gürtel des Bademantels löste. Thiel seufzte in Boernes Mund und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm der weiche Frotteestoff über die Schultern und schließlich ganz vom Körper gestreift. Boernes Fingerspitzen fuhren dabei so sachte an seinen Armen entlang, dass ihm der Schauer, der ihn durchfuhr, eine Gänsehaut machte.

 

Thiel war jetzt ganz nackt und Boerne würde nicht übersehen können, wie erregt ihn die Küsse und Berührungen bereits gemacht hatten. Einen Augenblick lang war ihm das unangenehm, dass er wie ein Teenager nur von ein wenig Streicheln und Küssen gleich schon so hart geworden war und dass Boerne das so sehen konnte, aber dann legte der andere seine Hände seitlich an Thiels Brustkorb und rieb die Kuppen seiner Daumen über die Brustwarzen und da wusste er, dass Boerne das genau so wollte, ihn erregen und reizen und wahnsinnig machen und ihm dabei zusehen, bei ihm sein.

Thiel stieß laut den Atem aus und er sah gefesselt den Bewegungen von Boernes Fingern zu. Der ersetzte jetzt den einen Daumen durch seine Zunge, leckte rauh über den harten Nippel und Thiel warf keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken und krallte sich in Boernes Haare, die Augen geschlossen. Sein Atem kam flach und er streckte sich Boernes Fingern und dem Mund entgegen. Wollte mehr. Mehr Nähe, mehr Reibung.

Und Boerne zog Thiel mit einer Hand im Nacken zu sich heran und mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur nach oben über den Hals und dann raunte er ihm ein _'Dreh dich um'_ ins Ohr und Thiel hörte auf zu atmen, während die Worte in seinem Kopf hallten.

Er wollte mehr. Er brauchte mehr.

Aber ... So hatten sie es noch nie gemacht. Im Grund genommen hatten sie es ja aus Mangel an Gelegenheiten überhaupt erst zweimal so richtig miteinander gemacht und jedesmal hatten sie sich dabei angesehen und er hatte Boerne ... also ... das jetzt wäre auf jeden Fall sehr neu für ihn und das jagte ihm jetzt doch fast ein wenig Angst ein, auch wenn er jetzt wirklich gerne Sex mit Boerne haben wollte.

Boerne hielt inne und streichelte Thiel ruhig über den Rücken und küsste seine Schläfe.

"Nur umdrehen. Vor mich setzen."

Okay, gut. Er wusste jetzt zwar nicht, ob ihn das langfristig beruhigen sollte, aber fürs Erste klang das doch eigentlich ganz harmlos.

 

Thiel drehte sich also um und setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Boerne zwischen dessen angewinkelte Beine. Er legte seine Hände auf die warme Haut von Boernes Oberschenkeln, die sich durch die Haare kratzig und rauh anfühlte und eigentlich so gar nicht einladend war, eben genau so, wie Boerne auch manchmal war, unangepasst und sperrig und abweisend und so anders als alles, was Thiel bislang kennengelernt hatte. Und vielleicht war genau das der Grund, warum es passte mit ihnen. Weil glatt und weich und perfekt viel zu einfach war für sie beide. Weil sie ihre Reibungspunkte brauchten, damit die Wärme zwischen ihnen blieb.

Er spürte, wie sich Boerne hinter ihm bewegte, gegen ihn drückte und sich hin und her wand und im nächsten Moment glitt der Bademantel von Boernes Hüfte und als er von zwei Händen an den Schultern nach hinten gezogen wurde lehnte er gegen nackte Haut und feine Härchen und tiefe Atemzüge und raschen Herzschlag und gegen ... Erregung. Und er fühlte Küsse, in seinem Nacken, an seinem Hals, seinen Schultern, unzählige Küsse und schließlich eine Zunge, die feucht über seine Haut strich.  
Er legte seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter, seine Hände immer noch bewegungslos und schwer auf den Schenkeln des anderen. Boerne liebkoste weiter seinen Hals, sein Ohr, seinen Kiefer und ihm fielen die Augen zu und er atmete schwer.

Boerne spreizte seine Beine ein Stück weiter und Thiel folgte ihm ganz automatisch mit seinen, lehnte seine Knie gegen Boernes und fing an, mit seinen Händen langsam an den Seiten von Boernes Oberschenkeln nach unten zu fahren bis zu seinen Hüften. Dann wieder nach oben bis zu den Knien. Boerne presste kurz sein Becken gegen Thiels Rücken und mit den Beinen gegen seine Schenkel und stöhnte ihm leise ins Ohr, bevor er Thiels Hände einfing und sie auf seinen Knien fixierte.

"Nicht. Lass die Hände da."

Thiel verstand. Oder auch nicht. War Boerne etwa schon fast so weit? Oder warum sollte er ihn denn jetzt nicht weiterstreicheln?

Er bekam keine wirkliche Antwort auf diese Fragen, stattdessen aber waren plötzlich Boernes Hände an seinen Knien und ehe er sich versah, glitten Fingerspitzen quälend langsam und quälend zart über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel nach unten. Thiel stöhnte auf und drückte mit der Hüfte nach oben, als die Finger fast am Ziel waren und wieder die Richtung änderten.

Thiels Atem ging schnell und ihm brach schon jetzt der Schweiß aus. Er spürte, wie das Blut immer weiter in sein Glied floss und dort hart pulsierte. Dabei hatte Boerne ihn nicht einmal angefasst. Boerne verharrte einen Moment lang an Thiels Knien und Thiel nutzte diese kleine Pause dankbar, konzentrierte sich darauf, sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er wusste ja, dass er es ganz gerne mochte, wenn man ihn dort streichelte, aber dass ihn diese eine Berührung schon so nah an den Rand trieb, das überraschte ihn dann doch etwas. Aber bislang hatte Boerne sich auch noch nie so ausschließlich und konzentriert mit dieser Region von Thiels Körper beschäftigt, und vielleicht war es einfach das in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, dass es gerade Boernes Finger waren, die er insgeheim vergötterte und die ihn jetzt so stimulierten, dass er so heftig darauf reagierte.

Hinter ihm atmete auch Boerne merklich schneller und die Lippen auf seiner Haut waren auch deutlich unruhiger als vorher.  
Dieses Gefühl half natürlich nur bedingt beim Versuch, sich wieder zu beruhigen, und dann wurde sein Vorhaben vollends sabotiert, als Boernes Hände erneut von seinen Knien rutschten, als Fingerspitzen über die viel weniger behaarte Haut an seinen Beinen schwebten, weiter und weiter und Thiel presste die Augen zusammen und die Lippen, wagte kaum zu atmen, spannte sämtliche Muskeln in seine Körper an um Widerstand leisten zu können, um nicht jetzt schon den Verstand und damit die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Boernes Finger stoppten diesmal gefährlich nahe an seiner Erektion und wie die Haare auf den Armen vorhin bei der Gänsehaut zuckte sein Glied nach oben als suche es selbst den Kontakt zu den Händen, von denen es so dringend berührt werden wollte. Er stieß zischend die angehaltene Luft zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus und entspannte sich langsam, als die Hände sich wieder entfernten und sich auf seine Knie legten.

Noch zwei, drei Mal zog Boerne so seine Bahnen auf Thiels Haut, und Thiel wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, sich zusammenzureißen, sich zurückzuhalten. Den Drang, kommen zu wollen auszuhalten, immer wieder. Weil dieses Gefühl unmittelbar davor fast genauso gut war wie der Höhepunkt selbst und weil er nicht wollte, dass das hier schon wieder vorbei war.

Irgendwann wagte er einen Blick nach unten und sah, dass bereits die ersten durchsichtigen Tropfen aus seiner Spitze quollen und er machte schnell die Augen wieder zu, weil schon alleine der Anblick fast zu viel war.  
Hinten spürte er Boernes Stirn gegen seine Schulter lehnen und heißen Atmen stoßweise seine mittlerweile von einem dünnen Schweißfilm benetzte Haut streifen. Boernes Körper glühte und die Erektion drückte hart gegen seinen Rücken. Er hätte sich jetzt gerne umgedreht, Boerne auf den Boden gedrückt, wäre gerne in ihn eingedrungen, hätte sein Glied gerne in die Enge gezwungen und sich von den Muskeln reiben und massieren lassen, aber gleichzeitig war das hier viel zu gut und er wusste ja nicht einmal mehr, wo oben und unten war und wie hätte er sich da noch unfallfrei um die eigene Achse drehen sollen, also hielt er weiterhin seine Hände still auf Boernes Knien und sich selbst so gut es ging unter Kontrolle.

Beim nächsten von Boernes Streifzügen war er sich dann aber sicher, dass er es jetzt wirklich nicht mehr aushalten könnte und er hatte schon eine Hand von Boernes Knie genommen und sie auf die des anderen gelegt um sie endlich dahin zu führen, wo er sie gerade am meisten brauchte, aber Boerne machte sich aus seinem Griff frei und schob entschlossen Thiels Hand zurück auf ihren Platz. Thiel wurde jetzt beinah schwarz vor Augen und er musste nicht hinschauen um zu wissen, dass es mittlerweile nicht mehr nur einzelne Tropfen waren, die er absonderte, und an seinem Rücken spürte er, dass auch Boerne bereits feuchte Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Der presste mitterweile seine Hüften in kleinen Stößen gegen Thiel und die Tatsache, dass Boerne sich an ihm rieb, erregte Thiel mindestens genauso sehr wie die Hände auf seinen Beinen.

Aber obwohl Boerne selbst schon direkt am Rand zu balancieren schien, machte er unbeirrt mit seinem Spiel weiter, fuhr mit inzwischen zitternden Fingern an Thiels nicht weniger zitternden Schenkeln nach unten und Thiels Becken schoss nach oben während er heiser ein _'Gott, bitte, Boerne'_ ausstieß. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr. Er war bis zum Zerreißen erregt. Es ging jetzt nicht mehr. Er brauchte jetzt den direkten Kontakt, brauchte eine Hand oder einen Mund oder einen Schoß, irgendetwas, egal, aber so hielt er es keine Sekunde länger mehr aus, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren.

In dem Moment wie er um Erlösung flehte, spannte sich der Körper hinter ihm an, krampfte und drückte nach vorne, stieß immer wieder unkontrolliert gegen ihn, Zähne gruben sich in seine Schulter und Fingernägel in seine Beine und ein Wimmern vibrierte auf seiner Haut. Dann entlud sich zähflüssige Wärme gegen seinen Rücken, er zählte nicht wie oft, konnte nicht und es war auch egal, und der Körper entkrampfte sich wieder.  
Im gleichen Augenblick wie Boerne sich entspannte und seine Hände im Zuge dessen von Thiels Knien seine Beine herunterrutschten, stieg die Anspannung in Thiel bei dieser finalen Berührung noch einmal an und zerriss ihn. Er stemmte seinen Kopf gegen Boernes Schulter und die Fersen in den Boden, stöhnte einmal laut und bäumte sich auf, die Hände immer noch auf Boernes Knien. Er ergoss sich ein paar Mal hart auf seinen Bauch und Boerne reagierte nicht, als er schließlich seine Hand vom Knie des anderen nahm und das Hochgefühl bis zur allerletzten Kontraktion auskostete.

 

Es dauerte gefühlt ewig, bis das Flimmern vor Thiels Augen sich legte und er nicht mehr das akute Gefühl hatte, den Verstand verloren zu haben. Sein Atem ging immer noch viel zu schnell und sein Herz auch und die Leere in seinem Kopf füllte sich viel zu langsam, aber das machte nichts.  
Sein Mund war trocken und seine Haut feucht und klebrig vom Schweiß und von ihren Ergüssen. Boerne ließ seine immer noch wackligen Finger durch die nassen Haarsträhnen an Thiels Schläfe wandern und fuhr mit der anderen Hand an seinem Arm nicht weniger holprig auf und ab. Lippen küssten sich fahrig über seine Schulter und Thiel sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihn ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr.

"Tut mir leid.", murmelte Boerne und Thiel blickte zur Seite und erschrak, als er die blutenden Abdrücke von Boernes Zähnen sah. Dann aber lächelte er. Was war schon eine blutende, brennende Wunde an der Schulter vom Sex mit dem Mann seines Lebens im Vergleich zu den ganzen letzten Jahren, in denen er so einsam und abgestumpft gewesen war, dass er nicht einmal mehr gemerkt hatte, wie weh das eigentlich tat.

Er drehte seinen Kopf noch weiter und drückte Boerne einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schmeckte sein Blut und Boernes Speichel und schmiegte sich an ihn, den Kopf an Boernes Schulter und Boernes Arme um ihn geschlungen. Sie sahen beide in die immer kleiner werdenden Flammen, aber keiner von ihnen hatte weder die Kraft noch die Lust, aufzustehen und Holz nachzulegen. Boerne zog eine Wolldecke vom Sofa und wickelte sie um sie beide. Thiel merkte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen und als er sie wieder aufmachte, sah er nur noch ein wenig Glut im Ofen und auf der Decke über seinem Bauch spürte er Boernes Hände auf seinen und Finger, die sich zwischen seinen festhielten.

 

"Wir sollten schnellstens Holz nachlegen, wenn wir nachher nicht gleich wieder frieren wollen." Boerne klang untypisch unenthusastisch und Thiel hatte sowieso keine Lust. Ein lapidares _'Mhm'_ war deshalb auch das einzige, zu dem er sich durchringen konnte.

"Und duschen sollten wir auch - nochmal."

"Mhm, stimmt." Wo Boerne recht hatte ...

"Wir könnten ja zusammen...", raunte Boerne gegen seine Schulter.

"Nichts da!", erwiderte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Geh nur du erstmal duschen und ich ... bleib hier noch ein wenig sitzen." Er machte die Augen wieder zu und grinste und Boerne pikste ihn mit einem Finger schmerzhaft zwischen die Rippen. "Au, Mann! Geht's noch?" Er rieb sich schnaubend die Seite. "Ist ja gut. Ich kümmer mich um's Feuer." Jetzt war er auf jeden Fall wieder munter. "Und wenn ich dann auch fertig bin mit duschen, dann ...", er schmunzelte, "... dann können wir es uns ja ein bisschen gemütlich machen."

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war ein kerzengerade vor ihm stehender Boerne, der sich schnurstracks auf dem Weg ins Bad machte. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.

"Na los, hopp hopp, Beeilung, bevor das Feuer ganz aus ist.", sagte er frech und verschwand.

"Selber Beeilung!", rief Thiel ihm nach, und als er schon das Wasser rauschen hörte und er gerade dabei war, Holzscheite auf die Glut zu legen, fügte er lächelnd hinzu: "Bevor das Feuer ganz aus ist."

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
